Undone
by Gypsygrrl
Summary: Shuuhei spends most nights with the white-haired captain of the 13th division, learning what it is to surrender. Tonight, however, Ukitake has a surprise in store for the dark-haired fukutaicho, and Shuuhei discovers what it means to belong.


A/N: So I was writing an email to a close friend today and had only intended on giving her one of my patented Sentences of Doom (those of you who know me know exactly what I'm talking about, lol); instead this happened, and I got all excited cause I have been unable to write PWP...only to be told that I failed and the plot snuck in there any way. Lol. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it, and comments are always welcomed!

_"Hisagi-kun, you look so beautiful bound for me, coming undone for me...that's it, let go, surrender and trust me to take care of you."_

_  
Shuuhei moaned at the white-haired captain's words, wondering WHY the older, beautiful man was wasting time with_ him_ when he could have anyone he wanted. _

_  
"No, no--stop thinking like that Hisagi-kun. You're a precious treasure to be adored, worshiped...let me adore you, worship you."_

_  
The dark-haired fukutaicho sobbed as those long, stroking fingers slipped lower, playing down the rippled muscles of his abdomen, then lower still, between his bound legs as he arched into the gentle caress; turning his face into the other man's neck, he breathed in the scent of the other man's skin, his hair, shivering harder as he struggled to submit, wanting--no, needing--the other captain to possess him utterly. The deep voice murmuring to him was full of praise and promise and a host of other things that wove a spell around the younger captain's senses, snaring him, dragging him down deeper until he felt himself losing his grip on reality._

_  
"That's it, surrender to this, Hisagi-kun, surrender to me."_

_  
The sound of the door sliding open barely penetrates the arousal clouding his senses, reiatsu sliding against his skin--beloved, wanted, needed, not for him--sending him deeper still. _

_  
The mattress dipped, caressing tendrils of spiritual pressure stroking him like Ukitake-taicho's hands were stroking him, curling around his bound ankles, twining up his calves and thighs, around his torso, his throat. The white-haired captain murmured a greeting that was lost to his ears; he was shuddering at the caress of dense reiatsu wrapping around him, possessing him, the tease of it against his entrance before it pressed inside, filling him slowly, steadily, making him whimper as he writhed against the lean form cradling him from behind._

_  
"That's it, Hisagi-kin--give yourself over to us. Trust that we will make you feel good."_

_  
"Taicho--"_

_  
He moaned, long and low and very close to breaking, eyes closed and long lashes dampened by tears he couldn't shed, felt a second set of hands gliding over his skin--larger, broader than the white-haired captain's, roughly tender--a large body heavy with muscle pressing up against his front as calloused fingers worked at the knots binding his legs, holding him spread and vulnerable._

_  
"Shuuhei."_

_  
He shuddered at the sound of _that_ voice, the one that had haunted him for so many painful years, lonely years, tucked his face more closely against the older captain's neck as his legs were freed, coaxed to wrap around strong hips as the other man's hands slid up his shivering form comfortingly. His own hips were writhing, rolling helplessly as he was stretched, the tendril of reiatsu circling his throat tightening just enough that it made Shuuhei's breaths come out in soft pants--collaring him firmly, an unmistakable sign of dominance and possession that had the first of the dark-haired younger man's tears slipping free from beneath his tightly closed lids. He was dreaming or hallucinating this--surely he was. _

_  
Those large hands slid to his hips, curling around the sharp bones and lifted him away from the safe-haven of Ukitake's arms and into the other's lap; lips touched his face, tracing the path of his tears before the settling on the stark black brand emblazoned on his cheekbone._

_  
"Fucking beautiful," the deep voice rumbled, arms slipping around him, supporting him as the slighter captain behind him pressed close. The reiatsu that had filled him disappeared and Shuuhei cried out at the loss, earning a low chuckle even as the fukutaicho felt the blunt tip of Ukitake's erection press against him, and he felt those elegant fingers working at the ties binding his arms, and once free, his hands were guided to the bigger man's shoulders._

_  
"Hold on to him, Hisagi-kun."_

_  
He shivered again at the softly-spoken command, but obeyed. Hesitantly, he wound his arms around broad shoulders, nestling as close as he dared--which apparently wasn't close enough as the man whose lap he was sitting in made a noise low in his throat and tightened his arms around him, drawing him tight against the solid wall of his chest before cupping the back of his head and tucking it against his shoulder._

_  
He expected the white-haired captain to press inside him then, enter him while the man he had dreamed about and longed to belong to for so many years held him--still unsure if he was imaging all this and too afraid to open his eyes and discover that it was all a product of his overworked mind and lonely fantasies--but the older man reached beneath him, and the big body he was pressed against shuddered, a long breath hissing between his teeth. _

_  
"Fuck, Jyuushiro."_

_  
He felt more than heard that deep voice, but a heartbeat later _he_ was the one shuddering.  
Instead of just Ukitake-taicho's cock pressing against him, there were _two_ blunt heads at his entrance..._

_  
The arms around him tightened, holding him still as he was breached slowly, and Shuuhei couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat--it _hurt_--yet at the same time it felt so good he thought he might die from it. _

_  
"Shhh--easy. Just relax and let us take care of you, Shuuhei."_

_  
The rough, husky voice was only dimly heard over the pounding of his heart, and the younger man whimpered, shaking now as he felt his body stretching to accommodate them both. Soothing hands stroked his back, low murmurs of praise filtering through the pain and pleasure as he was filled far past comfort, and he clung to the broad form in front of him, biting his lip to stifle the sobs and quiet pleas that threatened to escape. It was almost too much--he was falling, drowning, suffocating..._

_  
"Kami--so tight, Hisagi-kun. You feel exquisite wrapped around me--us."_

_  
The deep voice in his ear made him moan, writhing slowly between them as he settled fully upon their lengths, and a growl rumbled through the heavily muscled chest in front of him._

_  
"Don't move. Fuck, kid--if you move you're gonna get hurt."_

_  
Shuuhei shivered anew at the growled command, the edge of desperation he heard in that voice, and he opened his eyes at last, unable to help himself. His taicho's amber eyes were lambent, near-gold, and so hot and full of barely-leashed need that it ripped a moan from his throat. The reiatsu still around his neck tightened further, making him gasp, and despite his captain's order he was unable to stay still, his hips undulating to take them deeper, take them all the way inside him, need and want and surrender making him reckless, greedy for more..._

_  
"Fuck!"_

_  
Fingers clenched in his hair, yanking his head back, and a hot mouth sealed over his own, drinking down his cry as Ukitake's hand bit harshly into his hips, lifting him up as the lengths inside him moved, one after the other, in tandem, then together as his body stopped fighting them. Shuuhei was lost in the taste and heat of the mouth on his, the older man possessing him completely with lips and teeth and tongue, feeding from him, drinking down his cries and moans and whimpers as they claimed his body over and over again. His own leaking cock rubbed against his captain's muscled abdomen, driving him closer and closer to the edge even as the two hard lengths filling him rubbed and pressed against his prostate without mercy, driving him higher and higher till he thought he would go insane with the pleasure, the need to cum.  
Kensei tore his mouth free with a curse, hand tightening in dark hair and drawing the fukutaicho's head back and to one side to bare his throat in a long, vulnerable arch, setting his teeth into the fragile skin hard enough to send his lieutenant straight over the precipice and free falling headfirst into orgasm with a long, sobbing cry as his insides clamped down around the cocks filling him._

_  
Ukitake swore softly and stiffened, fingers biting into pale golden skin as he was dragged over the edge right beside his youngest lover, and the splash of hot seed against his stomach and chest and around his length as the unbelievably snug passage surrounding him yanked the Vizard right along with them with a shout._

_  
Shuuhei shuddered through his climax, vision whiting out as the pleasure ripped through him, shattering him into tiny pieces, only dimly aware of the hot liquid filling him before slumping forward in his captain's arms, holding onto consciousness by a bare thread as his heart thundered in his chest and he struggled to remember how to breathe. _

_  
A soft whimper left him as he was lifted, but his brain had stopped working for once, and he sprawled bonelessly as he was laid carefully on the wide bed, only distantly aware of the mattress dipping as one of his two lovers slipped away._

_  
His eyes slid closed and he turned his face towards the open window, feeling the cool, damp breeze caress his heated, tear-stained cheeks. He felt...numb. _

_  
"Shuuhei."_

_  
He ignored the low voice saying his name, unable to face his captain, distantly ashamed at how wanton he'd been, but the Vizard apparently wasn't going to allow himself to be ignored. A large, warm hand cupped his chin, turning his face away from the window, thumb tracing over the swollen, tender curve of his lower lip with surprising gentleness._

_  
"No more hiding, kid. Not from me, not after that."_

_  
He opened his eyes and was immediately snared in the warm amber depths of his captain's gaze._

_  
"It was just a one-off, Taicho."_

_  
But the silver-haired man shook his head, reiatsu snaking out to curl back around the younger man's neck once more, a comfortable presence against his skin. An echo of his usual smirk curved one corner of his mouth when Shuuhei's own reiatsu unconsciously reached out to twine around the captain's wrist, holding him loosely._

_  
"I don't think so, brat. You just proved that you're mine--always have been, always will be...you okay with that?"_

_  
Shuuhei blinked at the older man, hearing the tiniest thread of uncertainty in his voice--like he was hoping his lieutenant would say yes. Like what Shuuhei wanted _mattered.

_  
It took him a long moment to get over his surprise--he wasn't used to being asked something like this, not from one of the most powerful men in Soul Society--but the cautious expression in the older man's eyes, almost like a wary kind of hope, but the sight of it told him that his captain was serious._

_  
Smiling faintly in response, he reached out and curled his fingers into the short, soft hairs at the nape of Kensei's neck and drew him down._

_  
"Yeah, I'm okay with that."_

_  
The Vizard grinned and pulled him close, neither one noticing the white-haired captain of the 13th grin to himself before he quietly let himself out._


End file.
